


Her Green Eyes

by Damandav



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sub Ben, dom! Mal, silly drabble, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damandav/pseuds/Damandav
Summary: Just a silly little smut piece I was inspired to write





	Her Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely people, this is my first time writing anything remotely like this. Hopefully it doesn't completely suck!
> 
> I'm damandav on Tumblr as well!

In the distant east of Auradon the sun had just started to peak through the indigo night sky. Mal rolled over with Ben following suit to keep his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. 

"Is it really morning already." Mal groaned.  
In reply Ben wrapped his arm tighter around Mal and pulled her in closer admiring her bright green eyes, "We don't have to get out of bed unless you want too my sweet dragon."  
"I told you not to call me that," Mal responded with annoyance.  
Mal then rolled back over away from Ben her purple hair hitting his face before she shut her eyes going back to sleep. When she woke again hours later the other half of the bed was barren. The smell of chocolate pumpkin muffins then struck her and she climbed out of bed to investigate.

"Well there's my sleeping beauty!" Ben said with excitement.  
"Very funny, you know what my mom did to her, I'm not my mother!" Mal said raising her voice while looking over at the lizard she kept in the kitchen. That lizard was her mother, she had shrunk to the size of the love in her heart at Ben's coronation. Since that day she had actually shrunken in size.

Mal sat down at the small table and start to hungrily eat a muffin that was still warm, on the side Ben had made sure she had plenty of ripe scarlet strawberries, her favorite.  
"Mmmm," Mal said as her teeth sank into a plump crimson piece of fruit.  
"You know Benny, you best be careful with what you say, you know how I hate when you misbehave." She said smirking evilly at him  
"Oh I certainly do, but who says I'm not asking for it." He responded with a wink.  
"Benjamin Florian, you just wait till I get my hands on you later, you won't be able to sit down for at least a week!"  
Ben's eyes became wide and Mal thought she caught a tinge of fear from him.  
"Good!" She thought, "He knows better then to provoke the beast," Mal laughed at her own joke.  
Upon hearing her laughing Ben's face dropped a bit, then gave her a look that said "I'm going to regret this."

Both young adults finished eating in silence, occasionally stealing brief glances at the other. Once the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, Mal grabbed Benny Boo's hand, dragging him to their shared bedroom.

Upon entering the room Mal's eyes flashed green as she ordered "Bed now!"  
Ben scurried onto the bed and lay perfectly still waiting for his punishment.  
"Strip down to your boxers, now!" She sneered through her smirk, eyes still glowing.

He quickly obliged with her orders, clad in nothing but royal purple boxers. Mal then left the room briefly returning with the silver chains she oh so adored restraining her submissive King with. Once Ben was held down in a spread eagle position, Mal grabbed a bag from the corner of their shared room and went into the bathroom to change.  
When she came out she had on a tall pair of black leather boots that ended just below the knee, black boyshorts with garters holding up green lace stockings that perfectly matched her eyes. Above her waist she had on a black leather bra that did wonders for her small breasts. Finally in her left hand she held a small black riding crop.  
"Well, what do we have here," she taunted, "Has the King been a naughty boy?"  
"Yes." Ben blurted out.  
"No talking!" Mal scolded, as she lightly hit the riding crop on his left upper thigh.  
Ben bit his lip attempting to hold back a moan of pleasure.  
Mal's eyes flashed green again as she swung the crop hitting his thigh harder, in response Ben jumped slightly and let out a deep groan.  
The front of his boxers were straining against his manhood, Mal lightly dragged the tips of her fingers across him, earning another deep groan. Mal stood up again undoing the chains before climbing on top of her king and deeply kissing him.  
Ben's hands instantly grabbed Mal's sides, deepening the kiss, he bucked forward into her, causing a slight moan from her this time. In the blink of an eye what little coverings that remained were strewn on the floor, both were breathing heavily. Exhausted Ben pulled the covers up and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Fin


End file.
